


bittersweet, undefeated creature

by Szmaragd



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sign Language, Talking, warrior wives in love what more can i say
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: bittersweet, undefeated creature –against you there is no defenceИли где Амайя учит Джанай жестовому языку, греется об ее руки и говорит о смертях и мести.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	bittersweet, undefeated creature

У Джанай руки теплые-теплые, словно нагретые за день камни, словно пирог, остывающий на окне, словно верный шерстяной плащ, переживший уж не одну вьюгу. У Джанай под кожей течет лава, и клубятся солнечные вспышки, и трещат походные костры — необузданные, опасные, готовые чуть что на волю вырваться. Амайя их уже видела, Амайя их чувствует, когда берет эльфийку за руку, чтобы сложить ее пальцы в простые фигуры.  
Джанай следит за ней пристально.

Почти не дыша.

_“Меня”_

Указать на себя. Погладить кисть.

_“Зовут”_

Джанай проговаривает каждое слово — Амайя замечает это, когда поднимает взгляд на ее лицо. Сосредоточенно. Сведя брови к переносице.  
Амайя улыбается. Джанай отрывается от их почти сплетенных пальцев.

И улыбается тоже.

_“Джа—”_

Эльфийский жестовый не так уж и отличается от человеческого — надо только помнить, что пальцев у них четыре. Вокруг них разбросаны листы и книги — какие-то принесла Кази, какие-то сама Амайя достала из библиотеки, какие-то они исписали вместе.  
Руны, буквы, неумелые фигуры из рук.

_“—най”_

Улыбка Джанай — яркая-яркая, радостью своей и искренностью слепит глаза. Она улыбается с каждым новым словом и каждой новой фразой, и глаза ее горят тысячью солнц. Амайя все ее улыбки хранит у сердца — и улыбается всякий раз в ответ, пусть даже и спешному воспоминанию. Шепчутся, что на советах она стала часто отвлекаться, но это лишь потому, что она знает — в отстроенном заново солнечном граде ее ждут теплые-теплые руки, и исписанные листы, и звон жарких мечей, и чувства, что все еще проще написать, чем сказать.

У королевы нет даже могилы. Ее пепел развеялся над Зедией, смешался с пылью на полках и песками Полуночной пустыни — как знать, чей иноходец сейчас его топчет.  
Для слез Джанай нет места.

Все — и тронный зал, и гордые статуи, и сам солнечный свет, основа их жизни — напоминает Джанай о сестре. Ее речь пред эльфами Амайя не слышит — читает спешно по губам, — но где-то между словами "смерть" и "мы должны" замечает, как она запинается.  
Слезы своевольно повторяют контуры ее солнечных меток.

Амайя говорит с ней позже, но ее фразы слишком длинные, слишком сложные, слишком быстрые. Джанай хмурится, пытаясь за ней поспевать, а после неловко предлагает позвать Кази.  
Так было бы проще.

Амайя качает головой.

Смерть Сараи, смерть королевы, их боль и их слезы — слишком личное. Ни Кази, ни Грену, ни даже Каллуму и юному королю этого видеть не дозволено.

_"Я должна ненавидеть ее."_

Фразы Джанай все еще неуверенные. Потому ли, что она еще учится — или потому, что стоят они пред каменным взором Сараи. Амайе приходится собрать себя всю в кулак, чтобы кивнуть: _"я понимаю, продолжай"_ , хотя внутри уже разражается буря.

 _“Она… ваш король убил Авизандиума. Из-за нее.”_  
В ее глазах и жестах — вопрос. Амайя, вздохнув, кивает.  
_"Он убил ее.”_ Столь короткий ответ кажется ей нечестным. И жалким оправданием. _“Когда мы вошли в Зедию. За сердцем титана.”_

Джанай кивает. Наверное, у нее внутри та самая буря.

_“Она и королевы Дюрена спасли нас. Спасли многих. От голода.”  
_ _“Я не могу ненавидеть ее.”_

Жесты даются Джанай тяжело. Потому ли, что она еще учится — или потому, что преступает вновь через годы ядовитой злобы и мести.

Или потому, что перед ее глазами — кто-то другая. Кто-то, кто тоже совершала ошибки. Кто-то, кто тоже желала лучшего.

 _“Это будет тяжело.”_  
Амайя протягивает руку.  
_“Ты справишься.”_

Объятия у Джанай — крепкие-крепкие.


End file.
